Things To Come
by celeste9
Summary: [PreS3] Three young squires on an autumn afternoon. Sometimes first meetings are inconsequential, and sometimes they mean everything.


Autumn in Zexen was generally a period of pleasant weather, a far-cry from the hot summers exacerbated by too large a mass of people in one place, but also not yet the frigid, snowy winters. No, autumn proved a gradual transition between the two seasons, and this particular day was no exception. The cool, crisp air was just enough to make the old ladies draw their shawls tighter and for a young man to justify slipping an arm around the waist of the pretty woman by his side- so she wouldn't feel a chill, of course.

Brass Castle was a bastion standing tall in the center of the country, a stone fortress built for function rather than elegance, with high weathered stone walls and little decoration, save the banners bearing the Zexen crest, that fluttered gently in the breeze. On either side of the castle was a bustling little town, with shops and other establishments full of worthy Zexen merchants eager to be of service to their knights- for the proper price. They had to make a living too, you know. The rays of the sun caught in the leaves of varying colors, oranges and reds and yellows, most of which had now drifted to the ground, though some of the more resilient ones clung still to stately trees lining the street. There was a wide array of inhabitants around Brass Castle, including traders from the tribes of the Grasslands, children running to and fro and playing games, nobles garbed in expensive dress along with less-endowed Zexens of simpler garb, and, of course, the knights and infantry that used the castle as their base of operations.

Two young knights-in-training made their way casually down the street together, taking advantage of the nice weather and an afternoon off. They were both in their middle teens, dressed not in their usual Zexen uniforms but in plain white shirts and brown breeches, with swords strapped to their belts more out of habit than necessity. The taller of the two had dark brown hair and lightly tanned skin, his clothes slightly rumpled and hair a bit (artfully) wind-blown. He exuded calm and confidence, and was in possession of a devilishly attractive smile he awarded freely to each lady he passed, both young and old. His companion, a blond, on the other hand, walked rather more stiffly, his back as ramrod straight as though he was at attention for a superior. Both his shirt and pants were neatly pressed and his fair face was set in a slight frown as his mind persisted to linger on more serious matters than his companion's.

The brunette spoke in a jovial tone. "So, what's up for tonight, Borus? A few beers, a pretty girl?"

Borus's frown deepened. "Go ahead and amuse yourself with another common wench, Percival, I don't care."

Percival grinned, as there were few things he enjoyed more than making his friend squirm. "You're so dull! Maybe if you met a girl, she could help you remove whatever object it is you seem to have permanently wedged up your rear."

The blond reddened, partially from embarrassment and partially from anger. His companion held a cavalier attitude that both appalled him and, at times, made him envious. Percival was also much more at ease in his own skin than Borus could ever hope to be, and rarely lost his cool. All things added up, the brunette usually proved the victor in any of their verbal sparring (good-natured as it may have been). "Thanks ever so for _that _particular visual."

"Ah, I don't mean anything by it. But don't you think you could maybe loosen up just a tad? We're free the whole evening! Imagine the fun we could have."

And Borus knew Percival was right. Perhaps he _was_ too serious for his own good? It couldn't hurt to follow Percival's lead for one night. At least, not too much. Borus did have a few rather… less than savory memories of previous excursions. Though, to be completely honest, he did laugh about them now- for the most part (there _was_ that one instance with Lord Digory's daughter…) Borus shuddered involuntarily. "All right," he relented. "What did you have in mind?"

Then Percival tapped Borus's arm excitedly. "Dear Goddess, look over there! Have you ever seen a sweeter sight in your life?"

Borus turned his head to look before blushing deeply and grabbing Percival by the arm, forcibly dragging him down the street- away from the gaggle of chattering young women, all decidedly pretty, and all no doubt quite willing to spend some time with a couple of handsome, strapping young future knights.

The taller of the two glanced longingly backwards over his shoulder. "Sweet Sadie, Borus! Are you sure you're really a year younger than me? You act like a prudish old maid!"

Whatever reply Borus had was lost in a stream of mumbled mutterings and curses. Though Percival of course knew that the younger boy was uncomfortable with women and had little experience with them, Borus still would never verbalize it.

After a few moments of silence, Borus glanced sideways at his friend and opened his mouth to say something, only to shut it abruptly. Percival's eyes were twinkling in a way that caused a shudder to convulse through Borus's body, and the latter was sure he wouldn't enjoy whatever was said half as much as Percival would enjoy saying it.

"I know just the girl for you!" Percival said eagerly, and paused, waiting for a reaction.

He would get none, however, as Borus had merely resigned himself to listening to Percival's latest whim. The blond's hazel eyes were focused straight ahead of himself, his face carefully neutral- Borus had learned long ago that an outburst only caused Percival to pester him more (though he often seemed to forget that knowledge).

Percival was not deterred, but then, Borus had not expected him to be. He continued blithely, "I only met her a few weeks ago. She's Lord Galahad's new squire, Chris. A couple years younger than you, I think."

Now Borus stared. "Lord Galahad's squire? A girl? How did I not know of this?"

The brunette shrugged. "Beats me. She's assigned under different instructors than the two of us."

"Yes, but…" Borus trailed off. The fact that there was a girl among the squires should have spread through the ranks like wildfire simply because it was so unheard of, especially if she had then been named as squire to the captain of the Mighty Knights. And surely it had… certainly he was not so out of the loop as to have missed the news? He ran a hand through his wavy hair irritatedly. A lady knight? Surely such a thing should not be allowed. The battlefield was no place for a woman.

Oblivious to his friend's current train of thought, Percival explained what he knew of this Chris. "I don't recall her surname at the moment, but I believe her father was a Zexen knight, and a famous one at that."

_Ah, that may explain the leniency, _Borus thought.

Percival frowned slightly. "She's had a bit of bother from those in her training sessions, on account of her gender, but she's tough, I can assure you. Lets her skills do the talking, keeps to herself." And he quieted, because he knew what it was like to be bullied because you were different. That was why he had sought her out. Having a friend, someone who didn't care about your background, made the days much easier.

Percival had had to struggle to make it as far as he had, as he'd been born a commoner. When he'd first arrived at the castle, he'd been in fights nearly everyday. The castle medic knew him by name. Meeting Borus had made his time exceedingly more bearable, and more enjoyable as well. Different as they were, they just… _fit._

Shaking out of his reverie, Percival clapped a hand on Borus's back. "Let me tell you, Borus, she's fabulous. Lovely face, and just wait a couple years, till she grows into her body a bit more…"

"Goddess, Percival, must you be so crude?"

The older boy smirked. "Tell you what, Borus. I'll introduce you to her. It'll change your world."

And Borus didn't argue, partially out of his own curiosity to meet this young lady who wanted to be a knight, and partially because he realized that, in his own way, Percival _was _attempting to do him a favor. Besides, hadn't he decided to loosen up a bit tonight? Being introduced to a pretty girl could only be a step in the right direction.

* * *

As it was, it was far easier to locate Chris than Percival had expected. Attracted by the sound of shouting, Percival and Borus made their way towards a large ring of teens about their age in the courtyard. A few of the castle guards had even edged towards the back to view the commotion, attempting to appear as though they were merely looking on in case anything got out of control, when really they were more interested in seeing how the scuffle would turn out. The two boys forced their way through to the front, to see what the fuss was about.

In the center of the ring of onlookers stood a few teens, sturdy-looking boys that seemed not far from coming of age into the knighthood, and a girl, probably no more than thirteen or fourteen. Percival leaned over to nudge Borus, to announce that this girl was indeed Chris, but when he looked at Borus's face, he knew there was no need.

Chris was not very tall, and slender, her clothes seeming too large for her frame- cuffs rolled up at her wrists, the shirt hanging loosely halfway down her thighs, her baggy pants held in place with a belt and tucked in around the tops of her boots. She had a pale complexion and silvery hair in a loose knot on top of her head, a few strands slipping free to hang around her cheeks. Her lips were pressed tightly together and her lavender-hued eyes gleamed with defiance. The girl had her sword drawn, and her stance made very clear that she knew how to use it.

Borus swallowed. Percival had not been exaggerating when he'd commented on her looks. But as soon as the thought crossed Borus's mind, he berated himself inwardly. _Get a grip, man! She's just a girl._

_But what a girl…_

He pulled his mind back to the present and listened to what was being said. "Goddess almighty, give it up, already! No one here's about to fight a _girl._"

"Yeah, I mean, you'd just get hurt. Go on back and practice your sewing or something, like a lady."

If possible, Chris's icy expression hardened further. "Don't tell me you're all afraid to duel a _girl._"

The boys all snickered. "We just think it'd be unfair, is all."

"Galahad's pet," someone else muttered.

"Poor girl," Percival murmured. "Think we ought to help her out?"

Before he even realized what he was doing, Borus shouldered his way past his neighbors and into the middle of the circle, his hand going to the hilt of his sword. "I'll accept your challenge."

An excited buzz spread through the crowd. Borus was widely-known to be one of the most talented swordsmen among the young ranks, even among those a few years his senior. The rumor was once he was knighted, he'd be an instant candidate for the Mighty Knights whenever a replacement was needed.

One of the boys shrugged and waved the others back. "Try to go easy on her, eh, Borus? Wouldn't want to mess up her pretty face."

Chris bristled, but Borus drew his sword and said, "I won't hold back."

She just glared. "Do so and I'll make no guarantees towards your well-being."

They circled each other slowly, guards up as they made quick evaluations. The ring of onlookers had backed up slightly so as to give them more room.

Suddenly and without warning Chris rushed Borus with a straightforward downstroke which her opponent easily parried- she hadn't expected otherwise, as it had been meant merely as a starting blow and a touchstone for the duel. Their blades clashed with a metallic _ping _and parted again, before Chris swung a second time.

Borus made note of her aggression, and had he more time to think on it, he perhaps would have arrived to the same conclusion that Percival, watching, had. She was skilled, and eager to prove it against an older and more experienced foe- and, doubtless, her gender had very much to do with it.

Again and again came the cling of the parried blows, till Chris stepped back momentarily, and the two returned to the wary circling of the beginning of their duel, though their breathing was a good deal quicker. Carefully keeping both eyes on her opponent, Chris shook back the hair from her face.

And in that instant of perceived vulnerability, Borus leapt forward and slashed out, only to stumble slightly when Chris ducked agilely underneath his sword. He was only just able to raise his sword in time to block Chris's return- and to catch the ever-so-small smile that touched her lips. She at least was enjoying herself, while Borus cursed under his breath.

Irritated at the ease with which Chris had dodged his last attack, Borus's thrusts came quicker and more forcefully, as his emotions started to guide his blade. But what Chris lacked in strength and training, she made up with speed and grace, and as the fight lengthened there was still no clear edge gained by either one.

Then Chris's blow came low in at Borus's stomach, and when he knocked it aside, he threw her just off-balance. This opportunity he would not miss, and he pressed forward to slash at her legs. With the effort it took to dodge that while her center of gravity was off, Chris lurched forward, and Borus cleanly knocked her sword out from her hand. She landed on her knees, and Borus stepped on her sword.

A hush fell over the onlookers, before it was broken by a smattering of light applause. Likely most were too startled by the abrupt ending, not to mention too shocked at how well "the girl" had done, to fully show their appreciation for the highly entertaining and well-executed match.

Borus sheathed his sword and held out his hand to help Chris to her feet. For a moment she just stared at his hand, before finally she accepted his help, as though she'd come to the conclusion he was only acting as he would have for anyone else. "Well fought, Miss Chris," he said.

She smiled slightly and nodded. "Likewise. And please, just Chris." The expression in her large eyes made her gratitude very evident. The fact that he had treated her like an equal meant more to her pride- and her standing among the other trainees- than could be expressed in words.

As the rest of the crowd dispersed, Percival strolled over to the two of them. "Nicely done!" he beamed, and Borus knew he meant more than simply the duel. "Lovely to see you again, Chris."

She brushed back the hair from her face. "Hello, Percival."

Percival clapped his hands together. "Well! It seems there's no need for me to make the introductions, after all. So, off to the tavern, then? Of course you're more than welcome to join us, Chris." With those words, he flashed the young squire his best smile- no doubt any other girl would have swooned at his feet.

But Chris merely shook her head. "Thank you for the offer, but Lord Galahad requested my presence when he rides out in an hour's time, and I need to prepare his horse."

Borus looked a tad disappointed. "Some other time then?" he asked hopefully, not realizing the pleading tone his voice had taken.

She hesitated before just barely smiling. "I'd like that. See you later."

The two boys watched her go, before Percival turned to his friend and clapped him on the shoulder. "Do close your mouth, Borus, before you start drooling."

The blond blushed, mortified that he'd been caught staring, and started walking briskly in the other direction, forcing Percival to jog to catch up. The elder was smiling craftily. "Told you she'd change your world, didn't I?"

"Don't be silly," Borus said in denial. "I've barely even spoken to her. Though she is incredibly talented… I wonder, did her father teach her swordplay?"

And Percival merely followed along beside, grinning inwardly. There was hope for his friend yet.

_

* * *

Author's Note: I've no idea how the whole process of becoming a knight in Zexen works, so please forgive my ages if they seem terribly inaccurate. I just wanted to explore a bit what the meeting between these three may have been like, so please ignore any technical inaccuracies. And not to beg, but… leave a review! I'd be eternally grateful!_


End file.
